Wrong Number!
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: My life was always like hell since I was at High School, until I met the one that changed it for the better. It was like a fairy tale to me till I knew that my entire love story was based on a lie. And it all started with a wrong phone call! A&T I'M BACK GUYS!


**I'M FINALLY BACK GUYS!**

**Hey my dear readers! It's been a while since I updated, right? Oh well, here I am after this long time! Yes, I wasn't dead!**

**Well, you know me pretty well, and you all know that after a long time of absence I like to post a new story just to fresh my mood! Lol! So, I decided to leave my stories for the mean time and just post something sweet and short and this one-shot is the perfect match for what I want to write these days.**

**It's a simple story which may shock you, make you laugh or make you angry. I don't know what you'll feel anyway after you read it. But it was so tempting for me and I wanted to write it soon, so here I'm doing it…^-^**

**I might also add that this story is based on TRUE EVENTS, trust me!**

**Summary: My life was always like hell since I was at High School, until I met the one that changed my life. It was like a fairy tale to me till I knew that my entire love story was based on a lie. And it all started with a wrong phone call!**

**Note: This story is in Tea's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**"Wrong Number!"**

**XxxxX**

_This was the same voice that I fell in love with…._

_This was the same person that used to make me happy and let me forget everything bad that happens with me…_

_This was the person that I used to throw all my pain and anger on…._

_This was the same person that I used to tell every single detail that happens with me and he would always listen and encourage me…._

_But this time, though….._

_His voice was different and cold…._

_And he told me carelessly:_

_"Wrong number!"_

**XxxxX**

My life has always been pathetic, ever since I was in High school. I don't mean that I was a hated girl, no; I was loved by all the students and teachers. I was a beautiful girl that had dozens of guys running after her. I was the cheerleader and I was the boss of the club called "How to make a guy fall in love with you!", It was silly I know, but I was so loved and by seeing lots of guys drooling all over me then that meant to them that I had some great moves to make someone fall in love with me.

My life was great until the year of graduating; my life just turned upside down. My parents died in a car wreck and my house was detained because of the huge debts that dad had to pay. By then, I didn't know that my parents were working in a gang of terrible drunken and drugs-taking people. **(I don't even know if that's a word!).** I went to live with my aunt who, herself, was a drug-taker. I was exposed in school about my parents' history and my friends and all the people I knew started avoiding me. I was devastated by what happened and I started skipping school, hanging out with the wrong people and having drugs and drinking. I had become a terrible girl.

My friend Mana who was the only true friend among them all and stayed with me was so worried about me and she tried to take me out of the naughty life I was living.

When I was 19 I took a part job in a bar and started to get back to my old life, thanks to Mana of course. I still had drugs when I could afford some, and I kept drinking despite of Mana's tries to stop me.

One day, I was going back to my aunt's house after I was paid my check. When I arrived I only found my cousin who was by the way all over me and wanted me, even though I made it clear to him that he was younger by four years and he's like a younger brother to me and he had his friend with him. That day, I noticed that he looked different; he was swaying all around the kitchen and his friend was laughing hilariously. They looked at me in a strange way and all I remember is that they cooperated and managed to make me lose my conscious only to wake up after a few hours naked on my cousin's bed with some blood on the white sheets. That's when I knew that not only my cousin had took advantage of me, but he **And** his friend raped me together!

I just got out my house that day and ran away. I found myself after some time near a park and went into it. I was breaking with tears and I sat on a low branch before I got my cell and dialed the number of Mana's cell. My eyes were filled with tears and I barely could see the number I was dialing.

A voice of the phone been picked up awakened me and before I heard even the "hello" I was yelling with a choking voice.

"OMG! Mana! Mana y-y-y-ou can't b-believe what happ-ppened with me. Oh Mana, Jason that- that stupid c-c-c-ousin of m-m-ine has rapped me, not o-o-nly him but his friend too…(sobs) I can't believe how, how, how life is tr-reating me these days. (Sobs) Wha-at have I done to deserve all these?

I broke into tears after that. I couldn't remember the last time that I cried in my whole life like I did that day. My cries lasted for a long time, maybe more than 15 minutes. I was so hurt and broken and I could only cry to try to make some of my pain go away. I felt odd however, that I hadn't heard Mana say a word to me through this whole fit of mine. My cries slowed down and I managed to take a long breath before I spoke weakly.

"M-Mana?"

"I'm sorry," I was taken back when I heard the deep baritone voice of a guy instead of Mana's. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, miss. I really am. Life can be tough sometimes." His voice was so deep and sincere and full of sadness and pity. I was speechless for sometime before I hung up on him.

…..

That day I went to a hotel and reserved a room. I had to sleep for some time and thank god I had some money from my job. I wanted to kiss my boss for giving me my check today.

The next day I woke up on my cell's ring. It was Mana. She was so worried about me and she asked me where I was and that they were looking for me yesterday. I told her that something happened and that I was coming to her house now so we could talk. When I hung up, I wanted to go take a bath and go to Mana's house when I remembered the guy that I called yesterday. I opened the Call register and checked my dialed numbers. I couldn't believe that I dialed 6 instead of 9. That's what happened then! I felt embarrassed to have let out all that to a strange guy that I don't know anything about. How stupid can I become? I asked myself and for some reason I pressed the call button and called his number; I wanted to apologize.

I heard the ring voice go for some time and I checked the clock. It was only 7 am; maybe I shouldn't have called in this time. Maybe I shouldn't have called him at all. He probably has forgotten that idiot girl that called and started whining about her life then just hung up without even apologizing.

"Hello," came the same deep voice from yesterday and stopped my train of thoughts. His voice was awake so I was thankful that I didn't awaken him.

The silence lasted for a long time and I didn't know what to say to him. I just wanted to apologize and hung up, that's all. But when I managed to talk, he surprised me with a strange question.

"Where are you now?"

I was taken back with surprise. What was that about? And how did he figure that I wasn't at home? Did I say a lot to him the last day? I found myself unable to remember what I told him.

"I'm in the hotel." I spoke softly, with a bit of astonishment in my voice. I was wondering now why did I even answered his question.

"I thought so…" he told me simply. I tilted my head to the side. Just how on earth did he think so! I stood speechless for some time before I asked him, apparently irritated.

"How did you know? And why do you ask?"

"Well…" he started and I started analyzing his answer, and more likely his voice. He had a very strong and deep voice that gave him the age of 35 as I thought. Man, he should be that old or even older. His voice is way too deep, but elegant and gentle that almost made a shiver run down my spine.

We kept talking for like 3 and half an hour, to my surprise. He was a great man; very sweet, honest and funny. People might not believe how I figured his personality in one call, but we talked like we were simply best friends. His name was Yami, he was living alone since his parents were in Egypt; yes he was Egyptian! He owns an arcade and he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"How come that you're not married? You're way too old and you should've gotten married!" I told him honestly.

"How did you figure that I was too old?" he asked, apparently surprised.

I smiled, "Well, because of your deep voice!" I answered confidently. There was a silence for a few seconds before Yami burst laughing. I blinked my eyes; did I miss something?

"Why are you laughing?"

Yami laughed so hard before I heard him take deep breaths. "I'm only 21!" he said joyfully. I gasped hard. He was only older by two years than me? Well then, he does have a deep voice! Yami started laughing again and I laughed hard with him after saying some apologizing words. I stopped laughing suddenly, and kept listening to his laugh. His laugh was so full of life and joy. It was deep, more like a chuckle yet it was sweet and gentle. Man, I was growing to like this funny guy!

I noticed that the time was running by and I had to meet Mana. I couldn't believe that I kept talking with Yami for 3 and half an hour.

"Well Yami I gotta go now. I have to get to a place right now." I told him as I got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Is it your boyfriend?" he asked me playfully. I smiled as I was washing my face.

"Nope, still dun have one!" I carelessly noted. Yami stood silent for a minute before he humphed.

"Well, I won't ask you why now, maybe later." I knew that I had to say goodbye to him, but are we going to talk again?

Then, as if answering my question, Yami started softly, "Tea, when you go home call me ok?" I smiled widely and nodded as if he was looking at me.

"OK."

"Bye."

I went to Mana's house that day and told her about what happened with me and my cousin and about this strange guy named Yami and how he was like her, from Egypt too. Mana felt really sorry for me, but she was surprised about the way I knew the guy. And after some arguments with her, as usual, she asked me to move into her place. I was really speechless by the offer, but I accepted it happily in the end.

….

"Hey Yami," I started the call. It was about 12 am and I was hesitated to call at this late time. I wasted all the day by shopping with Mana and moving my things to her house that's why I couldn't call him earlier. I could've waited till tomorrow to call him, but something strange inside of me couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed to talk to him today.

"Hey Tea, I've been waiting all the day for you to call." I gasped softly. Did he really wait for me all the day? I stood silent for a minute still wondering about his words.

"I'm sorry Tea, did I say something wrong?" he asked me carefully; his voice showed that he was worried that he said something that bothered me.

I giggled.

"No Yami, I couldn't wait till tomorrow too. I wanted to call you!" I bet I felt Yami smile on the other line.

We talked about many things that day; I told him that I moved to my friend's house to be away from my cousin. I told him all about my family and how I had to stay with my aunt while he encouraged me and told me that I should go back to college and forget what happened. I never felt so strong in my life like I did when he encouraged me; that moment I felt I can do anything.

….

Lots of days have passed since that day and our calls was now something like water and food to us. We knew kind of everything about each other and we become so close. Mana would always go into my room at 4 and 5 am to find me still talking with Yami and she would only smile and close the door.

I knew his look which was spiky tri-colored hair that has black, magenta and blonde hair in it. His eyes were amethyst and as he said he was good looking that he had problems with girls! By this time I could tell that he was sweet, kind, caring, gentle, honest and brave but I really couldn't tell if he was that good looking. I wanted so much to ask him out and see him but he never asked me so I didn't want to ask either.

I knew about his life style, the food he likes and the food he hates. How does he dress like, how he spends his day, what games he like. I knew every single detail about him and also about his country Egypt that I wished to go and visit it.

Not only that, but Yami just made me realize what I was doing in this whole time and slowly made me quit drinking and drugs, and because of him I left my work at the bar.

One day that I still remember so clear, I was dying with worry; I kept calling him for like all the day without him answering. That day, I was so worried and anxious, even Mana noticed that and kept telling me that he would be fine and maybe something happened with him, but I couldn't cut the worry. Yami and I would always call each other; we knew what the other was doing in every single moment even when he or I would be showering the other would know. So that day, I almost went crazy because I didn't know where he was and what he was doing.

The day lasted for a whole week with Yami not answering my calls and I was nearly on the edge of killing myself. I remember locking myself and crying my eyes out. I was so worried about him and that day I went to the hospital because of it.

When the doctor treated me he asked me not to be sad a lot because I was so sensitive and being sad for a while may affect my health. Mana stayed by my side that night at the hospital and tried to make me sleep but I wouldn't. Suddenly, my cell rang; my breath almost stopped when I saw Yami's number and I quickly answered with a yell.

"Where the hell are you Yami? I've been calling you through the whole week. I can't believe how you weren't answering-" I stopped yelling and started to cry. I wasn't aware that I got used to Yami that much. I wasn't aware that my feelings for him have developed so much through the time. I needed him more than I ever needed someone.

Yes. I was in love with him.

"Sshh…" Yami whispered gently. "It's ok sweetie, It's ok." He kept comforting me with his angelic voice till I felt better. He told me that his friend died and he was too sad to talk with anyone. But when he knew that I was at the hospital he yelled at me and asked me which one. I thought that he might come and visit me.

The next day when I woke up I noticed a bouquet of roses on my bed, I was surprised. But when I read the note I stopped breathing; it was from Yami. Did he come while I was asleep? I wanted to ask Mana but I didn't find her, she was probably at home since she told me she was going to get me some clothes.

The nurse went in and saw me looking at the roses.

"Your boyfriend brought them to you half an hour ago. You're lucky he's gorgeous!" I tilted my head to the side, irritated for this stupid woman that was daydreaming about Yami and because Yami came while I was asleep.

"What did he do?" I asked goofily.

The nurse smiled. "He kissed your lips and your hand, then left you the roses and went out after telling me to take care of you."

I blushed seven shades of red. Yami kissed me? Then my fingers travelled slowly on my lips trying to feel them after Yami's kiss. The nurse was confused at my actions and then she continued.

"He mumbled some words when he saw you like 'omg! She's so beautiful' and stuff like that. I felt as if he was seeing you for the first time."

I blinked my eyes; he REALLY was seeing me for the first time you idiot woman. Anyways, I stared at the roses again before a smile of joy played on my lips and I hugged the roses dearly to my heart that was pounding like a drum by now!

…

After getting out of hospital, I called Yami and told him that I was upset that he came while I was asleep while he only laughed.

"I wanted to make it a surprise, but I found you asleep. You looked like an angel and I didn't have the heart to awake you." He stated sweetly and I blushed hard. "You're more beautiful than I expected Tea. You're gorgeous." My heart was pounding more like a church bell now that I was able to hear it while I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you Yami…" I said it, without any preface. I said it so clear and so emotionally that I felt myself about to cry. Yami was like a saving grace for me. He made me stronger; he made me leave drinking and drugs and gave me the strength to go back to school. Yami saved me from me and I owed him a lot.

Yami was silent for a long time and I was afraid of his silence. Did I rush my feelings? Did I make a mistake by telling him that?

I was at the edge of tears; I figured that he didn't love me back and I was about to hung up when he chucked sweetly and then added.

"I love you too you crazy!"

…

This was the strangest relationship anyone faced; Yami and I were like boyfriend and girlfriend only on the phone! How weirder could it become? I wanted to see him so badly and he did too. But he was in Egypt with his family and coincidently Mana was there too.

Mana came back after a week and told me that she got engaged there to an Egyptian man and I was really happy for her. Mana deserved to be happy and I knew that. I was about to finish my first year at college and I was really studying hard thanks to Yami's advice and that made me feel so proud of myself. Mana told me that Yami was my guardian angel because he was the only one that could help me and get me out of the life I got stuck in and she was happy that we were together now, despite of the odd situation!

It was after Mana's return that Yami changed. He wasn't the same guy that I knew in this whole year. He turned to be angry all the time. We only talked for half an hour day when we talked in the past for 7 or 8 hours a day! He would always say that he had work and that he was busy to talk or see me. I didn't know what had changed him in his trip to Egypt.

Mana on the other hand was like me in the past; always talking on the phone with her fiancé! Whenever I went to her room at night I'd find her talking! I missed the days when I was in her shoes! Those days were great, but what happened now? What changed Yami that much? I always asked myself without finding the answer.

One day I was cooking lunch with Mana talking about her fiancé. I wasn't really paying attention; I was thinking of Yami and why his cell is always busy when I call him.

"Tea you can't believe how great he is. Could you believe that his cell number is only different by one number than mine? This is a great coincidence!"

...

Mana's wedding day was coming closer and I was going to be her maid. That day Mana looked so gorgeous. I looked good too and I called Yami a lot that day to tell him to come to the wedding to see him but he wasn't answering at all.

"He will be fine. I bet he's busy with something." Mana assured me while I was fixing her dress. I smiled to her; I didn't want to ruin her big day with my worry so I tried to be happy and forget about Yami.

All the arrangements were done and it was the time for Mana to come out. Mana was so anxious and she almost cried because of worry. I still remember hugging her tightly that day and telling her.

"You look terrific honey and you're going to be with the one you love today, so why the worry? I can understand how you feel but I bet that once you see your handsome fiancé whom I still don't know yet, you'll forget everything. Trust me."

Mana giggled and wiped her tears. "He's really handsome!" she said dreamily remembering her guy and I shook my head; girls will be girls!

The two of us entered the wedding place; the wedding was in the groom's place which was pretty fancy by the way; that guy must be so rich.

The garden was decorated with heart-shaped balloons that had the names of the groom and the bride. I stared at the balloons and noticed the name "Atem" beside Mana's name. This was a weird name, I whispered as I was walking beside Mana. I heard Mana gasp suddenly and looked at what made her gasp only to find her groom, and I gasped too; he had spiky trie-colored hair that was black and magenta with two blond strands that were shaped as if a lightening hit his hair before the wedding. He was really handsome and he looked like Yami described himself to be; I was so confused. When we were coming closer to him, I noticed his eyes and froze; his eyes were pure amethyst as Yami's ones. This Atem was staring at me as he took a step back In surprise. Why did he look that surprised and why was he looking that intensely At me instead of Mana. Our eyes contact stopped with Mana who almost squeezed my hand in hers; man, she was really anxious!

Mana left my hand and held Atem's one which was shaking and he was still ignoring her and watching me, and I found myself looking away while blushing; he's really good looking!

Mana turned to look at me after giving her fiancé a nervous smile.

"I know that it's weird that you two don't know each other, but it's ok. Atemu this is my friend, Tea Gardener."

Atem's face was now almost dried from blood and was so pale. His sharp eyes were wide and stirring anxiously while his shoulders become stiff. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"T-T-Tea?" he stuttered my name weakly and shockingly. I took a step back with surprise and my hand shot up to my mouth; the same voice, the same deep voice; the angelic voice that I grown to love; my boyfriend was standing before me! How weirder could it be?

I felt my heart about to stop while my ears became deaf to the sounds of songs and celebrates. Why? How? I couldn't believe the odd situation I was in; this must be a dream, it just can't be true. Through this whole time I was been lied to? Through this whole time I was like an idiot loving someone that was my best friend's fiancé?

I was speechless.

Tears flew to my eyes and the white flowers I was holding fell from my hands to the floor; I was watching my idol break down before my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. Mana was wondering her eyes between me and Atem aka: Yami and was so confused; I couldn't blame her, I was confused myself but I wasn't going to explain or say anything. I just turned my back to them and hurried out the place.

…..

When I got back to Mana's house I locked myself in my room and threw myself on the bed, crying my eyes out. My heart was tearing apart. This whole story of mine was like a lie. I've only mistaken one number for Mana's cell only to find a guy that I fell in love with. I can now understand what Mana was saying that day when she told me that her fiancé's number was only one number different from hers. How could I be so deaf while she was saying that to me? No, how can Yami be so hypocrite like this? He knew from the beginning that he was with another girl so why did he start a relationship with me? And why couldn't I figure out earlier that Yami was with my friend as well as he was with me? Was I that blind to notice? I can now understand why his cell would always be busy at night while Mana would be talking with her fiancé. I could realize everything now, but I wish I realized that a little bit earlier from now.

The day passed with me still crying in my room. Mana tried to call me many times but I didn't answer, I only sent her a congratulating message and she sent me a message back that told me to keep staying in her house and take care of myself and that she was going to live with that liar in Egypt.

It was 7 am when I stopped crying, finally. I looked at the clock that read 7 am and remembered the first time that I had a real talk with Yami. It was also 7 am and I was afraid that he might be asleep or something. I took my cell phone and called Yami's number, number by number as if it was my first time. I didn't know why I was calling him but I wanted to for some reason.

I heard the ringing voice go for some time before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Yami answered groggily, he was apparently asleep. He should be asleep anyway, he must have been so tired after having sex with Mana; I clenched my fists angrily while thinking of that.

"Hello…" Yami repeated with his sweet deep voice and I felt my heart pounding like a drum and some butterflies in my stomach.

"Yami?" I asked more than calling his name. I didn't know which name he prefers to be called with, Yami or Atem! I couldn't say anything more to him. I was speechless by hearing his sweet voice again.

This was the same voice that I fell in love with….

This was the same person that used to make me happy and let me forget everything bad that happens with me…

This was the person that I used to throw all my pain and anger on….

This was the same person that I used to tell every single detail that happens with me and he would always listen and encourage me….

But this time, though…..

His voice was different and cold….

And he told me carelessly, answering my question:

"Wrong number!"

**XxxxX**

**Well, this was the end. She wanted to talk to him but he told her that it was a wrong number and that he wasn't Yami.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this fic and if you have any questions ask me anything in your reviews.**

**~Have a good day…**

**~Rawan**


End file.
